


Two Broken Hearts, One Banana Cream Pie

by eternalhizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Legacies, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhizzie/pseuds/eternalhizzie
Summary: Hope and Landon are finally back on track and for once Hope is happy. But, when Hope finds him kissing someone who isn’t her there is only one person (a certain blonde) who can cheer her up.Can two broken hearts fix each other?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Two Broken Hearts, One Banana Cream Pie

“See you tomorrow.” Hope smiled as the words left her lips. “Can’t wait.” Landon replied.

It felt like finally everything was back on track for Hope, now everyone knew who she was and she was finally back with the love of her life (or so she thought.) However, she couldn’t seem to erase the thought of Josie’s broken heart. She shrugged the thought from her mind and walked back to her room. Gorgeous paintings lined her walls and she picked up her pencil and began to sketch. Warm tears comforted her, as she sketched out an image of her mother. The one she had lost. Often, Hope wanted to go back. Back with her mom, she knew this would mean dying but it seemed to her not a huge price to pay. Lost in thought, she almost missed her phone ringing.

Reluctantly, Hope picked up her phone and was met with Lizzie’s blaring voice. “I slept with Sebastian.” She blurted out. Hope barely managed to piece her thoughts together before she replied with “Is that a good thing?”  
“No of course it isn’t, he made me think I was hallucinating. Zero stars.”  
Before Hope could even reply, Lizzie hung up so hope continued painting.

Oceans of colour filled her canvas and she often painted away her pain. Buckets of ice cold tears would collect in them and she couldn’t even look at one of her previous paintings, without the feelings consuming her.  
Slowly Hope stepped back and admired her work. Originally, she had began a portrait of Landon but the outline was to soft to delicate and so it had become a painting of Lizzie. “A platonic painting.” Hope laughed laughed to herself.

That’s so weird thought Hope, Landon was meant to call hours ago. Disheartened, Hope wandered through the Salvatore School halls and towards Landon’s room. A small garden gnome stood in front, guarding it, “very funny Lizzie,” Hope shouted out into the empty halls.  
As Hope tried the door, she realised it had been spelled and so she whispered “Phesmatos Physium Calva.” It was a spell Freya had taught her, it allowed her to connect with the closest witch and to see through her eyes. She saw two light blue eyes staring back at her. “It can’t be, she thought, no it isn’t possible.” It was Landon.

What was Landon doing with another witch in his room? And why were they stood so close? Hope burst open the door with one movement with her hand and there stood Josie kissing Landon. She felt like she was going to throw up. “How could you?” Gasped Hope.  
She felt herself loosing control.  
“I don’t know what to say, Hope I’m sorry.” Landon blurted back.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I have to go right now I have to go.”

Tears drowned her and she felt like she couldn’t escape the pain. She thought she’d moved one from all of this from feeling alone, from feeling like a mistake, from feeling like she was nothing. But the feels has resurfaced but this time she couldn’t seem to silence them. Her eyes stung with tears and her lungs tightened. Hope gasped for air, but at the same time she wished their was no air in the room. Suffocating, was less painful for her than her broken heart. Hope fell to the floor broken and defeated; she had nothing left and no reason to stay.

“Knock,knock. Hello??! Hiii??!? Anyone home??! Oh my god Hope open up. I swear if you and the hobbit are having a love fest in here I will vomit.”  
The door slowly swung open and there stood Lizzie. She was clutching an elaborately designed spell book, but as soon as she saw hope she threw it to the ground.  
“Hope are you okay?”  
Glass eyes stared back at her and she already knew the answer to her question.


End file.
